Come Morning Light
by dreamfar101
Summary: Alexia Swan is the younger sister of Bella Swan. She may not be the fighter, or a total badass but she's something. Johnathan Cullen is the new addition to the Cullen family. He's rock hard, a fighter, and a complete rebel. When these two meet, will love be the result? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter One

"You girls ready?" Mom asked for about the hundreth time

I sighed in annoyance, huffing next to my older sister as she looked at the Arizona landscape, taking in the sun one more time.

"Come on Bella" I sighed

"Hmm?" she looked down at me "oh right, sorry"

We hauled our luggage into the trunk and got in the car. I watched outside the window as we drove towards the airport.

My name is Alexia Swan, I'm sixteen years old. Me and my older sister, Isabella Swan, are moving with our father Charlie Swan in Forks, Washington while our mother, Renee Dewyer traveled with our step-dad Phil. Of course mom kept offering to stay with us but we both knew that she wanted to go with Phil. So here we were boarding our plane, our mom squeezing us in tight hugs that seemed to last forever.

"You know I love you both so much" mom started getting teary eyed

"We know mom, we love you too" I said, uncomfortable with the fact she was about to cry.

"Email me as soon as you can"

"We promise" Bella spoke up

We waved goodbye as we boarded the plane. I found us a pair of seats, I of course taking the window seat. Bella sat next to me quietly, while I put in my headphones and turned on my Ipod. Black Veil Brides soon lulled me to sleep.

"Alex wake up"

I felt someone shake me from my slumber. I groaned, opening my eyes to see Bella leaning over me. I took off my headphones and stood up, strecthing my arms over my head. I followed Bella out of the plane over to where our luggage was. As we grabbed our stuff, I thought of seeing our dad again. I was more excited than Bella, unlike her, I kept seeing dad over the summer so I was more comfortable around him, unlike Bella who stopped seeing him when she was ten.

I squealed and dropped my luggage when I spotted my dad, running into his arms.

"Daddy!" I squealed, giving him a big hug

"Hey there angel, your getting big" he lifted me from the ground

Our dad was cheif of police in Forks, Charlie Swan, he was a tall, gruff man in his 40's. His hair was a dark brown, maching his bushy mustache.

"Hi..Ch-Dad" Bella shifted on her feet awkwardly

"Hey Bella" dad grumbled "let me get those for you"

Dad picked up our luggage and hauled it to his cruiser. I smirked when I saw it.

"Sweet dad, you brough the cruiser" I laughed, jumping into the back seat.

Dad laughed at me, shaking his head as he put our luggage into the trunk and he and Bella got in the front. I scooted to the end of the seat and poked my fingers through the little fence thingy.

"Hows it going?" I asked with a crooked smiled

Dad and Bella shook their heads at me

"That's the only time I wanna see you like that" dad laughed

I scoffed, slumping back and looked out the window as we pulled into town. The place looked dull and it was small so that meant gossip spread pretty fast  
.

Dad pulled into the drive way and when he let me out, I ran into the house right up into my old room. I smiled, breathing in the familiar air.

My room was a baby blue with white clouds in random places. My bed was average sized but because of my short and tiny frame, it was pretty big for me. The blankets were a crimson color, not matching the walls but I really didn't care, matching was over-rated. The pillows were silk and the same color as the blankets. There were random pictures of drawn hearts and pictures on the walls. There were two windows to the right of my bed and a desk against the mall across my bed.

"How you liking it kiddo?" I heard dad ask as he stood in the doorway with my luggage.

"Home sweet home" I grinned

Dad gave a deep chuckle and ruffled my hair, I huffed, swatting his hand away as I fixed my hair.

"If your hungry help yourself, I can't cook" Dad said

"Bella can cook" I told him as he left my room

I sighed and free fell onto my bed, completely exhuasted. I closed my eyes and was about to take a little nap when I heard a door slam. I groaned and heaved myself from my oh so soft bed to look out the window. I squealed in delight and went running down the stairs, almost tripping on my way.

"Billy! Jacob!" I yelled, engulfing them in bear hugs

"Well, well, well, how are you lil miss sunshine?" Billy chuckled, patting my back

"I'm good old man, nice to see you alive and still kickin'" I grinned playfully

"Hey brat, still trippin' over your own feet?" Jake teased

I tried to growl at him but it came out like a gurggle causing Jacob to bust up laughing.

"Ass whip" I mumbled only to get a smack in the back of my head

"OW!"

I looked back to see Dad with a disapporving look on his face.

"Don't cuss" he scolded me

"Alright, sheesh..ya didn't need to hit me" I grumbled, rubbing my aching head

"Bella, you remember Billy Black and his son Jacob" dad said to bella

I had completely forgot about Bella who had been standing there awkwardly watching us.

"Hello Mr. Black" Bells shook Billy's hand

"Please, call me Billy" he smiled

Bella nodded awkwardly, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Jake here has been _dying_ to see you" Billy smirked, nodding toward Jacob

"Oh, thanks dad" Jacob said through clenched teeth

"Just keepin' it real, son"

I burst out laughing as Charlie then challened Billy and they chased each other (Billy rolled cause he was in a wheelchair) in the street.

"Hey, I'm Jacob, we use to make mud pies together" Jacob said lamely, only making me laugh harder

Jacob pushed me with his hip making me fall to the ground. I glared up at him and tripped him as he walked closer to Bella. I got up as dad and Billy came back. Dad walked over to the run down red truck in our driveway.

"Welcome home girls" he motioned over to the hunk of scrap

"No way!" Bella lit up like a Christmas tree while I just put on a strained smile.

Bella quickly walked over to the truck, Jake following right behind her. Bells opened the door, accidently hitting Jacob in the process, causing me to let out a little giggle. I left them to their small talk and went up into my room to unpack.

**AN!: Well, that's chapter one of Come Morning Light. You and I will be safe and sound. :) i hope u liked it, i actually am basing this off of something and im pretty proud of it. I dnt own twilight but i own Alexia cuz, well, thats me lol, and i own the upcoming character Johnathan bc hes my boyfriend. i based this off of us as well as i could and i hope cuz this is kinda based off of me and my wonderful bf u guys wnt stop reading this. but anyway hope u enjoyed. ill try to update my other stories asap! bye for now!**


	2. Chapter Two

I woke up the next day to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and hauled myself from the warm comfort of my welcoming bed to get dressed. I slipped on my red skinny jeans and pulled my Falling In Reverse band t-shirt over my head.

I walked into my bathroom, brushed my teeth, straightened my dirty blonde hair with blonde highlights and hurried back into my room.

"Crap, need socks" I stared down at my small bare feet

I dug in my drawer and pulled out a black sock with purple poka-dots and a neon pink sock and pulled them on my feet. I slipped on my black converse, tying the green laces and grabbed my book bag and hoodie and ran down the stairs. I ended up slipping on the last step and fell on my ass.

"Owie" I whined, rubbing my throbbing butt

"A-are..y-you o-okay?" Dad asked in between his hearty chuckles

I growled but it only came out as a gurgle. Dad only laughed harder, helping me up.

"Its not funny!" I shouted, storming into the kitchen

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Bella asked when I walked right past the laid out breakfast

I shook my head and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. I got a glass cup and poured me some juice and got out my pills.

"What's that for" I heard dad ask as I popped my pill in my mouth and downed it with orange juice.

"Alexia went through a really bad depression and she still has trouble with cutting and suicidal thoughts so she takes anti-depressant" Bella explained sadly

I inwardly flinched, pulling my left arm underneath my sleeve to hide the scars on my wrist.

"Time to go Bells" I said, pretending like nothing ever happened

Ignoring my growling stomach, I walked outside to our truck with Bella right behind me. I got in the passenger side while Bella got in the drivers side and started the truck. I placed my head on the cold window, watching the trees fly by on our way to our new high school.

_"Forks High School. Home of the Spartans"_ read the sign as we pulled in to the parking lot.

Greeat.

Bella pulled in to a space and we both got out.

"Nice ride" a dark-skinned boy snickered

"Thanks" Bella mumbled

I just shyed away from the situation, avoiding confrontation. I followed Bella to the office to get our scedules.

"Hello, miss. I'm Isabella Swan and this is Alexia Swan. We're the new students." Bella said to the lady behind the desk.

"Oh, hello dearies. Here are your schedules" she handed us two seperate papers.

Bella gave a polite thank you while I just nodded my head. Bella handed me my schedule.

"Well we have biology and literature together" Bella told me, sighing

"Good luck Alex" she gave my shoulder a reasurring squeeze before leaving my side

I sighed, looking around the unfamiliar hallways before traveling down to find my homeroom.

_Room 234_

Finally found it..

I placed my hand on the door knob and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing" I whispered and opened the door.

"May I help you?" the teacher asked

The teacher was a fairly young lady, probably in her late 30s. She looked to be about 3 months pregnant.

"Um..I'm Alexia Swan..I-I'm the new student" I told her shyly

The teacher gave me a tender smile and motioned me towards her.

"I'm Mrs. Shaffer, welcome" she shook my hand and stood up.

"Class, this is the new student, Alexia Swan, treat her nicely, you all know how it was as a new student" Mrs. Shaffer instructed.

"Now Miss Swan, your seat will be right next to Mr. Cullen" Mrs. Shaffer pointed over to the only empty seat in the room.

Next to the empty seat was a boy about 17. His skin was a light tan and you could see his firm muscles underneath the tight fitted black t-shirt. His hair was a wavy dark brown that went below his ears. His black skinny jeans hugged his legs, it had saspenders and chains on them. I quitely made my way over, watching my feet as they went, making sure I wouldn't fall on my first day.

I gently placed my things down and sat down at the desk. The boy moved away from me, looking the other way, his jaw clearly clenched. An awkward feeling settled in my stomach as I tentively scooted away as well.

Throughout homeroom, the boy flexed his muscles as he clenched his fist tightly, I couldn't help but stare at the defined muscles. He noticed me staring and glared. I felt my face get hot and I quickly looked away.

Finally, the bell had rang and everyone jumped out of their seats, eager to get on with the day so they could go home. I gathered my stuff quickly and soon blended with the other students to avoid the boy. There was something about him that frightened me, yet attracted me.


End file.
